Danny and Sams locker room fun v2
by dpsam
Summary: What happens when Sam catches Danny in the girl's locker room pleasuring himself ?
1. Chapter 1

Danny was a normal teen but with ghost powers and what does a teen do when he can turn invisible? He spies on the girls locker room . Untill one day after a bad day at school he takes to masturbating in the locker room when sam catches him. Both Sam and Danny had feeling's for each other so they decided today to act on them. It was a slow simple kiss to start out with the kind that just oozes true love.

As Danny's blood started to flow to other places he started to get more aggressive and ripped off Sam's top then her bra quickly taking a nipple in his cool yet strangely warm mouth. Now Sam was moaning loudly she felt a warm feeling pooling between her legs and started to rub the heat from the outside of her panties. Danny the decided his tongue would be better than her fingers and he had to have a taste and as he phased off her track pants and underwear off he found she was cleanly shaved or hairless all together all he knew at the moment was he wanted to eat it and eat it good .

So as he gave her pussy a slight lick sam moaned louder than she ever has before she knew she wouldn't last much longer so she pushed Danny back and got in a perfect 69 position and released Danny's dick from his jump suit and gave it a few licks to get the precum and then took his head in her mouth and after five minutes of licking and sucking Danny and Sam got dressed and agreed to do this again


	2. Chapter 2 almost caught twice

Danny and Sam had just began their relationship and could not get enough of each other. Every chance they got they would kiss make out anything that time would allow. so what happens when Tucker catches them he simply shut's Danny's door and said it's about at the Nasty Burger after good workout in Danny's room Sam is eating her salad when Tucker comes in and spots Sam and wants to know how and when her and Danny got together so she told him about the locker room minus a few details. Little did Tucker know Danny was under the table at that very moment in ghost form teasing Sam using both his tongue and fingers on her. Sam was having a hard time controlling her breathing and the blush on her cheeks .Danny wanted her to falter and moan or something so he decided to play dirty and used the finger from her soaked pussy and rubbed her tight puckered anus and put it in she gave in and moaned which caught Tucker's attention and he asked what was wrong and she said it was just an annoying bug that needed to be squished.

Danny was of course rather satisfied with himself so he went into the bathroom and turned human and walked out to the table and Tucker said I did not know you was quickly said yeah I got just after Sam and told her to order as i went to the and Danny ordered their food ate and each one went to their own home. Later that night Danny snuck out and flew to Sam's. little did Danny know Sam was waiting for him. With the Fenton power proof belt she caught him off guard and latched the belt and said now I get my revenge for what you did at the Nasty burger. Sam Danny said with a slight break in his voice from either fear or excitement what are you going to do ? Sam then tied him to the bed and set up a video camera for her later pleasure . As she did a painfully slow striptease as she slowly removed her tank top revealing a pink lacy bra which was not Sam's style she asked Danny do you like it all he could do was shake his head yes as she continued to spin and sway her hips Danny desperately tried to get free. Sam was having such a great time teasing Danny she started to remove her skirt and showed a matching thong to the bra.

At the sight of her lacy thong Danny got an erection right away Sam saw this and then sat on his stomach and whispered in his ear do you want me and harder than before Danny nodded yes. But Sam was still sore about what happened at the Nasty burger literally her asshole was a virgin hole she never even had her own finger in her ass . She then removed his pants and rubbed her thong covered pussy over his dick which made Danny cum quickly do to all of Sam's teasing she then removed her wet thong and shoved it in Danny's mouth then removed his boxers and dipped one of her fingers in her very wet pussy and did to Danny what he did to her and he screamed so loud even through the makeshift gag that Sam heard her mom coming down the hallway so she quickly unlocked the belt and Danny turned invisible and grabbed his clothes and the camara as Sam jumped under the covers just as her mom walked in the room and turned on the light and asked her what that scream was so Sam quickly said she had a nightmare her mom said okay turned off the light.

Danny reappeared to a rather Shocked Sam who thought he had left since he had cam it was her turn he then used his ecto energy to stick her to the bed and cover her mouth so she would not wake her mom like he had by accident . so as he went down on her lovely pussy he gave her clit a gentle pinch and a lick which made her shake all over and continued to lick at her clit and finger her perfect pussy and he used his other hand to play with her large a or small b breast and rosy pink nipple which pushed her over the edge and she squirted all her tasty fluids all over Danny's face and in his mouth at which time she passed out from the pleasure . While she was out cold he took this chance to explore his biggest fetish and licked her asshole and probe it with his finger and suck his finger. During this time Sam had awakened and was loving this new sensation but all to soon he quit and set Sam free got dressed and left. So as Sam sat there in orgasmic bliss she knew with a little more practice she and Danny would have to have anal sex.


	3. Chapter 3 Anal fun time

So Sam told Danny about wanting to have anal sex and Danny was more than willing to help. So the very next time they had time alone. Danny started to lick Sam's asshole as she moaned and groaned in pleasure and when Danny stuck a finger in her nearly virgin ass she shook all over from the pleasure .

Danny decided it was time to try a new trick and duplicate himself in his human form and removed his pants for a bj as the other Danny continued to spread Sam's ass first with one finger than another in a scissor like action. After about ten minuets Sam said fuck me now so after his clone merged back with him he used the lube Sam had taken out of her parents room. As Danny slowly pushed his dick in her ass and stretched it Sam cam just from being filled by his dick but he was not through yet so as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in faster and faster all Danny could see and hear was Sam's moans and her tit's bouncing with the speed and power of his thrust. After five minutes Danny cam full forced in her ass as his seamen poured out of her ass as Danny pulled out .

Sam said we should take a shower and wash off the smell of sex . As Sam was getting the water ready Danny was putting their clothes and the sheets in the washer. Then joined her in the shower full of steam which was big enough for three so once again Danny made a clone as one washed her front the other washed her back and she washed her hair . That night she slept very very good. Little did she know she forget to put the lube back in her parents room.


	4. Chapter 4 Hotel fun

The next day Samantha yelled her mother have you been in my room ? Sam rather quickly woke up and realised she forgot to put the lube back in her parents room. As her mom came in the room she hide the lube under her pillow and pretended to be asleep. When her mother sat on the bed she once again called her daughter and Sam mumbled what I said have you been in my room I can't find my earrings the ones with the diamonds? Yeah you let me borrow them remember? They are in my jewelry box.

Later when her parents left she put the lube back in her parents room. When Sam ran into Danny in the park she told him the story and he laughed. That made her mad and as she was leaving he said Sam I'm sorry. she then said fly me to a hotel and show me how sorry you are ghost boy. Danny flew him and Sam into the honeymoon suit and when he put her down she ran to the bathroom and said hold on just a minute . When she came out she was wearing a sexy two piece night-gown. Danny instantly felt his pants getting tighter and Danny said what do you wish me to do my queen. This made Sam laugh but she played along and make a clone slave and he did now each one of you lick a hole. So the two Danny's went Sam and one licked her glorious pussy and the other took her ass and then switched after ten minutes Sam said now fuck me my slaves and boy did they ever fuck her hard and fast she cam so many times before both Danny's cam in her without a condom on.

Just as they were done getting dressed the door open Danny quickly turned him and Sam invisible it was the hotel manager and boy was he pissed who ever is here get out here now and pay for this damn room. When no one came out he checked the bathroom and found it empty to. He was so angry that his entire face was he left Sam and Danny laughed so hard and then they left. More sexually satisfied than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5 Baby drama

Two month's after the hotel sexscapade Sam realised she hasn't had a period since then so she quickly ran out and got a pregnancy test and ran back to her room to her bathroom and took the test. As she waited for the result's her grandma came to the door and asked if she was okay because she heard the door slam. As Sam tried to steady her nerves she said yeah just a case of loose bowels oh okay thirty minutes later the test said she was pregnant.

Sam was happy and scared because she alway's wanted to be a mom but not so soon she had to talk to her grandma she alway's listened without judging as she made it to her door before she could knock her grandma said come in Sam. As Sam came in her grandma said sit and she did I have to tell you something her grams knew what it was but she let Sam finish and when she was done all grams said was I know. Sam freaked out wait you knew but how Sam I was young once and I've lived a long time I just know these things. So tell me was it that hot young Danny kid this made Sam blush as she said yes? Dont worry Sam I will take care of you parents you go tell Danny.

Sam called Danny on the phone and said meet me at the park right now and hung up. When Danny made it to the park and saw Sam sitting under the tree where they spent much time . Sam looked a little worried and he asked whats wrong and she pulled out the test and showed him with tears in her eyes when he said this is great Sam and she said really of course Sam I love you and I will love our kids. Danny then asked who else knows just my grandma you know however we have to tell our parents I know Danny but lets tell your parents first.

Ten minutes later they where at the Fentons front door as Sam sat on the couch Danny went and got his parents .Danny and Sam looked at each other and Danny told his parents that Sam was pregnant his mom fainted and his dad was dumb founded. When his dad finally spoke he just had one question can we name it Jack? About that time his mom was waking up she was not so kind she yelled Danny how could you be so dumb and Sam what was you thinking your both to young to be parents. Danny then spoke up said although we did not plan this we are in love and we want to be together with or without your consent Danny of course we support you Im just surprised that's all. Good because I think when Sam's parents find out there will be trouble the Sam spoke up and said my grandma's gonna handle them until the can I stay here of course you can Sam said mr and Mrs Fenton.


	6. Chapter 6Two new Fenton's

Over the next couple of months Sam and Danny with her grandma's help got a nice house. Since in a few months they would both be eight teen and living alone. The next thing they Knew it was the eighth month of Sam's pregnancy with twins a boy and a girl who they decided to name the girl Daisy and the boy Dylan. Who according to Clockwork where going to be ghostly as well.

Danny and Sam had used a little ghost intangibility to see through her belly and see the kid's ahead of the birth. The best thing of all was that grandma Manson had written Sams mom and dad out of her will and put all accounts in Sam's name she now ran the family when they found out Sam was pregnant they demanded she have an abortion and when she refused they kicked her out of the house. So they bought a house and made all the ghost proofing that they could to protect the children and the basement for the kids future training and a large yard for play and a garden for Sam.

Then one night Sam woke up with a huge pain ripping through her stomach and instantly woke Danny up and said it's time to go. Go where said a sleepy and clueless Danny and the moment Sam said the hospital he was up and dressed. Before Sam knew what was happening Danny lifted her bridal style and flew to the hospital and carried her in after turning back human and told the nurses she was having a baby and they said get her in the back now. He did then laid her in a bed and after she was comfortable he asked do you want me to call anyone Sam? No just wait till in the morning when people are awake and tell them then. About twenty-four hours later the happy new parent's where holding their lovely twins Daisy and Dylan Fenton


	7. Chapter 7 The twins powers

It's been a year since the birth of their children who were taking a nap so Sam and Danny had about an hour to have sex. So they locked the door because the kids knew how to turn a door knob. Danny phased his and Sam's clothes off who was even sexier now because she kept a little baby weight and had slightly larger breast. Which Danny loved to play with and lick the nipples which where slightly more sensitive do to breast-feeding the twins. Danny then took her to the bed and admired her ever lovely pussy which had a nice little patch of hair above her clit which he loved to run a hand through as he teased her clit and licked her slowly and lovingly exploring every inch of her pussy in side and out. She said if you don't fuck me now im gonna Danny thrust in hard and fast because it had been many day without sex Danny could tell by Sam's moan and groans she wouldn't last long and at the same time he was at the edge. They then moaned out with one last thrust they cam together and as they laid there in bliss.

When suddenly their daughter was standing in the room and asked mommy what was that noise? As they looked at each other Danny said me and mommy was playing did we wake you sweaty? No daddy I wasn't sleepy okay well how did you get in here I don't know I just wanted to see you and I was here . During the talk Danny had put back on his boxers and took his daughter back to the room as Sam got dressed. when they got to the room they heard a bang and smelt smoke and ran in to see Dylan had green energy around his hands and a scared look in his face. Then said ooh pretty color which made his parents laugh well said Sam time to start teaching them and tell them about ghost.

First thing first they need Dani to help so they had to find her. In the mean time maybe clockwork would help sadly he was too busy. So for about an hour a day Danny would show them a few things and ask them to do it to. Dylan could easily do most of it but Daisy seemed un able or unwilling to do it then one day in the garden when Sam and Daisy was planting flowers suddenly they all bloomed at once and Daisy said I did it really asked her mom uh huh watch and they all turned back in to seeds. Well little lady looks like we found your power. What else can you do? I don't know got more plants? After about a year of training Danny caught the box ghost for his kids to fight. When he released him he started his speech and Daisy wrapped him in vines and Dylan punched him it was a one hit k.o. their parents where so happy to have such strong kids.


	8. Chapter 8 Family times

Over the following years of training Daisy and Dylan could take on any ghost even Vlad. So what do you do when your children are two of the most powerful halfas other than their father? You still worry about them. Family vacations are amazing do to ghost teleportation one day in Hawaii the next day new york. The Fenton family had no worries untill one day dark Dan broke free and beat the twins and Danny snapped and nearly killed dark Dan and almost became him luckily Sam was there to calm him and bring him back from the edge of darkness. Sadly after this Danny put on a spectre deflector and refused to take it off because he still felt the anger and hatred deep inside and feared the evil coming out.

After a month in the hospital the twins was released due to rapid healing Sam and Danny hired personal doctors to care for the kids and keep it a secret. Dani tried to help her cousin but Danny wanted nothing to do with ghost he would barely talk to anyone so on day he just drives away and tells no one anything. He was trying to find inner peace so he found a ghost portal and went to the far frozen for the next two years Sam Daisy Dylan Tucker Jack Maddie Even Dani and Vlad searched for him in the ghost zone and the human world all they ever found was his car . When they asked Frostbite he said he had not seen Danny because Danny had asked him not to tell them he was there. Finaly after two years of searching for Danny they gave up. After much time And meditating Danny finally found his peace and returned home only to find out that all of the evil ghost had taken over Amittypark because without Danny there his kids stopped fighting with out their dad there to help it was too much.

Shortly after arriving back in town word spread of the phantoms return and the ghost started fleeing after many ghost were beaten by Danny and then the news announced it and his kids flew to town faster than they ever had with Sam between the two of the being carried by the twins and as they landed Sam slapped Danny and said how could you just leave us with tears in her eyes. Danny im so sorry I hurt you Daisy and Dylan but I was trying to save you all because I could feel my hatred boiling up inside me and I needed ghostly help from Frostbite to find myself again. FROSTBITE said Sam virtually yelling now Sam don't blame him I told him to tell you i wasnt there. His children were just happy to see him. When they all heard an all to familiar beware as they where laughing the box ghost appeared and demanded fear and respect then he saw Danny and said oh no as he was sucked in a Fenton thermos. the end i hope you enjoyed Danny and Sam's locker room fun


End file.
